reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian
Sebastian de Poitiers, commonly called Bash, is the older half-brother of the King of France, Francis, and bastard to the late King Henry. Sebastian was fathered by Henry and his favourite mistress, Diane de Poitiers. He is now married to Lady Kenna and has since become a Noble. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Hearts and Minds * Sacrifice * Dirty Laundry * Forbidden Personality Bash had a reputation around court of being quite the ladies man, and a very smooth flirt. He was very cheeky with Mary Stuart when they were alone, not long after she arrived in France. Bash is a brave and honest man, though not aggressive, he will stand his ground. He has a calm and easy going personally, loyal, passionate, and tries to serve justice, and in doing so will become consumed by it. Sebastian is someone who strongly believes in Love and everything it represents. When he was briefly engaged to The Queen of Scotland, he was willing to kill his own father to keep her safe. Bash has admitted his jealously for his younger brother, however not having the patients for politics, and a bit too impulsive, would not have made a very good king. Now married, Bash seems to have accepted his new life with Lady Kenna and appears very comfortable with himself again. Sebastian and Francis mended their relationship, something they both seem to have deeply needed. Early Life Bash, his younger half brother Prince Francis, and his fiancé Mary Queen of Scotland, all met at 7 and 9 years old. They were playmates and educated together while at French Court. They were often seen running up and down the stairs, making fun of each other and playing games in the court yard. Two years later Mary was forced to leave France for Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. Season 1 * Pilot Prince Francis rushed up the staircase, where Bash informed him their father, King Henry was annoyed at his absence. He warned him, Queen Catherine was inside, and used his brother's arrival to make his exit. Hours later trumpets sound as the entire Fresh Court arrived to greet the Scottish Queen. Francis made his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile, knowing he was annoyed with the situation. Bash made sure to arrive before the Queen, and stood beside his mother, Diane de Poitiers and father Henry waiting for Queen Mary. Francis cut across the grass to meet her and exchanged greetings, before walked arm-in-arm down towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. The next day Mary's dog Stirling ran off into The Blood Wood. Bashed stopped her before she entered, warning her it was a dark and dangerous place. However, promised to find her dog for her, instead. That night at Elisabeth's wedding to King Philip Bash watched Mary and Ladies-in-Waiting dance in the middle of the ballroom in celebration. The next night, Bash returned her dog to a crying Mary, who had been attacked by Colin MacPhail, and in a fight with her friends. After his mother told him to be careful, as the Scottish Queen was engaged to his brother, the future King of France. * Snakes in the Garden In The Throne Room Catherine and Henry informed Prince Charles about his future wife, Madeleine. Francis was sent to greet her as well, and Mary managed to tag along. Charles wanted Bash to come too, but Catherine quickly shot that suggestion down. Bash rode up on his horse and orders everyone to stand down. Explaining that the English ship took on water and was helped by the French. They'd sent their envoy Simon Westbrook ahead explain the situation already. Once tensions died down Madeleine presents herself as a perfect lady, but the shy Charles stood back. Bash watched as Mary eased the tensions between the children and Charles finally came forward. The next day at Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party Mary asked how Colin MacPhail had escaped prison, Bash ended up agreeing to go look for Colin himself, and make sure he was brought back alive. In The Blood Wood Sebastian felt blood drip on his hand and saw Colin had been hung by his feet with his throat slit. He came back with Francis to help him bring back Colin's body. He ordered Francis to cut the rope and help the now dead Colin down. Theyv heard weird chanting, and Bash also began chanting in heretic before making their escape. Once Sebastian and Francis were safely back in the castle, Francis demanded to know what he was doing, and accuses him of knowing heretic tricks to which Bash denies immediately. Francis told him not to lie to him. * Royal Blood Mary'd missed their early morning ride that day, but apologized, saying she'd been unable to sleep. Bash told her to stop worrying about The Vatican's choice, as they would marry either way. Mary said she didn't want the boys to be affected by what was happening and wanted to take them to The Winter Frost Festival, just the three of them. Lord Hugo had since changed his alliance, and was now on their side agents Catherine. Afterwards, Mary said she wanted the boys to stay at the Castle so they could be with people they love. Bash disagreed and thought they would be safer if sent to Italy. Mary though he only wanted the boys gone because they reminded of Francis. This hurt bash, as he's always growing up believing them to be his brothers too. Mary and Sebastian walked with Charles and Henry surprised them with The Winter Frost Festival. Mary apologize and Bash forgave her with a kiss. Hours later Kenna and Greer, alerted them to the now missing princes. Bash ordered everyone to take off their masks, but the princes were gone. Mary was panicked, but Bash pulled her aside to inform her, he'd had them quietly taken, and was moving them to Italy for their safety. Mary was extremely upset with him, but promised they were safe. A man was brought before them, and it was insinuated that he took the boys. Bash ordered him to the dungeon for questioning. Bash was shocked to see Catherine out of her cell, and in Queen Mary's Room. She demanded to know where her children were, and they all agreed to go looking for the kids, who were not really missing. At the last checkpoint the found the dead driver and follow the sounds of screams to Clarissa. Prince Henry was able to run to his mother, but Charles was stopped with a knife to his throat. Mary and Catherine tried to reason with her, but Clarissa threatened to kill them all so that they can be together in death. Mary picked up a rock in smashed it over Clarissa's head, and fell to the ground. Bash ushered the boys away and back to a carriage. Back in Mary's room, Mary said she was sick of making the right, and the safe choices. Regardless of what The Vatican said, they would get married. Bash then proposes, and they agreed they would marry the next day. *'Consummation' Mary and Sebastian were in The Throne Room as Catherine make preparations for her own funeral. The Royal trumpet sounded and Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise made a grand entrance. Hours later Mary entered Sebastian's Room after talking with her mother. She told him they had to marry that day or else her mother would stop them. Bash left soon after to find a church. He promised if he wasn't back by noon, it meant he'd found a priest and she was to ride out and find him. With luck they would be married by sundown. Bash was waiting from Mary in a graveyard, but instead was greeted by his brother. They had a tense conversation about Mary and he said Mary loves him more, and were getting married. A fight broke out as Mary rode up and separated them. Frances blurted out that Nostradamus's Predictions had changed and they could now be together. Bash asked Mary to be with him, but Mary stayed quiet. Mary came to Bash's room, holding back her tears and told him she could not marry him. Bash reminding her that when she was with him, she could be whoever she wanted to be, and was free and wild. He reminded her that he would never put anyone, or anything before her, and that he loved her. Mary begged him to stop, knowing how true his words were. But he demanded to know why. Mary confessed she loved him, but loved Francis more. Bash skipped the wedding ceremony but before he could leave his father had his hands bound behind him and forced him to watch Francis and Mary's consummation. Afterwards, miles away Bash was in the middle of being exiled. Two guards had taken his weapons, and told him he would get them back once he was gone. One of the guards offered him water, and when he refused Bash knew his life was in danger. The guards attacked and Bash killed them. The last man died before Bash could answer if the Queen or his brother had sent them. He got on a horse and rode off into the night. * Dirty Laundry While hunting was tackled to the ground by a pagan woman with a tattoo on her pinky. She told him he was a foolish Hunter who hadn't even noticed her board trap and opened the pit to reveal spikes inside it. She soon introduced herself as Rowan and ended up hunted pheasants together. Rowan introduced brother, Carrick back at their cabin. She left to cut the birds, and the boys awkwardly talked with each other. A rustling in the bushes stopped their conversation and both took out weapons, but stopped Carrick from firing, when the missing Olivia D'Amencourt crawled out. While discussing what to do with her, Olivia panicked. She slit her arm with a knife and told them to take her blood, before passing out from exhaustion. Bash brought Olivia to the castle and had Nostradamus heal her. He explained how he'd found Olivia, and what could leave marks like that. Nostradamus said he would do what he could, but that Bash should leave. Bash went to Mary's room and told her, his brother had tried to have him killed. Mary defended him, as he was her husband now. Bash told him, if she wanted answers, to light a candle in her room's window. They met on the edge of The Blood Wood and said it was utmost importance for them ro find Lola. Mary made him promise to stay back and not follow her in, as she didn't wantfeeling ashamed or embarrassed. Afterwards, outside the barn Bash was waiting for Mary who thanked him for his help, but warned him he should be in [[Kingdom of Spain|Spain]. Bash said he still loved her and Mary reminded him she was married. Mary told him, if he was to hate someone, he should really be hating her. He confessed that that was not possible. That night, Bash decided to returned to see Rowan who exclaimed she had caught the wild boar from earlier. She requested he stayed for dinner, and spend the night. Season 2 * Under Construction Season 3 * Under Construction In Extreme Measures, he enters Francis' bedchamber and informs him and Mary that King Antoine is at Court. Mary orders him to stay away from Antoine but he later follows Antoine and finds out that he's meeting the English ambassador. After learning that a peasant woman was attacked and nearly had her heart cut out, he questions her and discovers that the attacker was a man. He orders his men to continue looking for Delphine so that the real killer can be found. Notes * Sebastian's Symbol is that of a lion. Fated * Sebastian asked Lola to read to him from a book of mythology. Inside the book was a picture of a character Lola went as for the Michealmas, presumably to impress Bash. Hearts and Minds * Engaged to Mary Stuart for a couple of months. For King and Country. * Had a romantic relationship with Rowan but it is unknown how far they took it. The Darkness. * Forced into marrying his fathers ex-mistress Lady Kenna at sword point. Monsters. * Received the title of 'Master of Horse and Hunt' from his father. Monsters. * Did not have sexual relations with Kenna until months after they married. Toy Soldiers. * Sebastian was mentioned to be a Lord. Long Live The King. * Sebastian has killed a Blood Priest,Chosen, a theif,Chosen. two soldiers in self-defence, Consummation. and The Darkness, Slaughter Of Innocence, a Servant Girl The Plague, Lord Montgomery, Acts of War Poisoned Clarissa Delacroix Reversal of Fortune. and killed a couple rebels who attacked a church. Abandoned. * Kenna and Bash's home burned down during The Black Plague fires. The Plague.. * Offered the position of Duke, but turned it down for the lower position of Baron to stay at French Court. Banished. * Both his parents were secretly murdered. His father was killed by FrancisSlaughter Of Innocence., and unbeknownst to him, his mother was strangled by Catherine. Banished. * Him and Delphine broken up. Banished. * Four attempts have been made on his life. First when he was riding to deliver a message to Scotland, Kissed, when he was the next-in-line to the throne, Sacrifice shot with an arrow, Terror of the Faithful and then run through with a sword by the corrupt deputy whose position he'd revoked. Tempting Fate. Trivia * A reference was made about king Henry VIII's fifth wife, Catherine Howard. In the show The Tudors, Torrance Coombs played one of Catherine's secret lovers, Thomas Culpepper Inquisition Historical Notes * Sebastian is a fictional character created by the show. His mother, Diane de Poitiers, only ever had two daughters during her lifetime, and never any with her lover King Henry. Appearances Videos References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Noble Category:Baron Category:Bastard Category:Pagan Category:Lords Category:House of Valois Category:House of de Poitiers‏‎